Friendship
by ichironami
Summary: Mata mereka sama-sama terbuka lebar, spontan mereka sama-sama berteriak, memaggil sosok bayangan yang tertagkap oleh lensa mereka. ”NEMU-CHAAAAAN!” ”ISHIDA!” NemuHina NO YURI! slight HitsuHina, IshiNemu.
1. Chapter 1

Nyaaaaahaaaa~~~ Minna.. minna… Ichi come back ne!!!!

Udh lumayan lama Ichi gag buat fic. Yah… walo yg hitsugaya family blm slese, tapi ichi mau buat fic satu lagi…Multi chap loh!! insyaallah Cuma sampe chap 2 atau 3 aja. G mau banyak2 ah.. nti malah hiatus kyk hitsugaya family. Hehe^^

OKEH minna.. Ini dia Fic ke tiga dari Ichironami….. TaDa!! –buka tirai bambu (?)-

**Title : Friendship**

**Genere : Romance / friendship**

**Rating : K+**

**Author : Ichironami**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya na Kubo-sensei. Ichi Cuma minjem chara na aja. Pinjem sebentar yaaaaa….. kubo-sensei baik deh.. –di strika masa- **

**Ichironami's note : D chap satu ini, kya na degan friendship na blm gitu ke rasa. Malahan banyakan adegan Romance na HitsuHina. haha.. maaf minna.. Q lagi demam HitsuHina nih.. stiap buat Fic, pasti bawaan na mau HitsuHina lagi. So.. hountouni gomennasai…. –nunduk se-dalem lautan-**

**Pairing : NemuHina (friendship. NO yuri!!) slight : HitsuHina, IshiNemu. **

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC**

Nah, minna!! Hope u like this story…. Nyahahahahahhaha… happy reading~

--------------------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------------------

_Dear Momo-chan, My Best Friend…_

_Momo-chan, maaf ya… aku ga bisa nyampein ini secara langsung ke kamu…_

_Aku ga kuat bilang ini langsung ke kamu…_

_Aku takut kamu sedih… aku nulis surat ini, sebagai permintaan maaf aku, juga sebagai ucapan perpisahan. aku harap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa ketemu lagi… dan aku harap, kamu akan selalu inget sama aku.. seperti aku inget sama kamu. Dan oh iya. Ada kenang-kenangan dari aku. Ya… Cuma kalung murahan sih… aku beli kalung itu, supaya kamu tetep inget sama aku… udah aku titipin kok ke Rukia-chan. Kamu bisa ambil setelah aku pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya, setelah kamu baca surat dari aku ini. Aku mau pergi. Ke suatu tempat yang jauh, dimana aku akan menimba ilmu di sana… sekali lagi, maaf ya… Matta-ashita. Kuharap._

_-Kurostachi Nemu- _

Tes… setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hazel seorang gadis. Kertas yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. "Nemu-chan… t.. tidak mungkin. NEMU-CHAN!!!!" Gadis itu berlari ke luar rumah. Berlalri secepat yang ia bisa. "NEMU-CHAN!!!!" Teriaknya pada sebuah mobil di seberang sana. Percuma. Mobil itu sudah melaju kencang. Hanya terlihat seseosok anak perempuan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

.

.

.

* * *

**Friendship**

Momo menatap kosong segelas teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Rukia, sebagai teman baik Momo ikut khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Momo-chan" Panggil Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Momo dari lamunannya.

Momo tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap gelas di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Momo-chan…" Kali ini, Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Momo dengan cara mengguncangkan bahunya.

Momo berkedip. Tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eeeh… Rukia-chan, ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Kamu ngelamun lagi." Katanya singkat.

"Eh? Ma.. maaf.. aku… aku cuma-" Belum sempat Momo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rukia sudah memotongnya.

"Cuma apa? Cuma sedih dengan kepergian Nemu-chan? Oh… Ayolah Momo-chan… Nemu-chan pergi meninggalkanmu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia punya alasan sendiri. Jadi, kamu ga boleh egois."

"A.. aku tau. Aku cuma lagi memikirkan hal lain. Bukan itu." Jawab Momo lesu.

"Ne? Hal lain? Hal lain apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku cuma berfikir… ga ada gunanya aku begini terus. aku tau, aku sedih karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh sahabat yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri. Tapi.. aku harus kuat! Aku harus bisa menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya. Bukan maksudku untuk melupakannya. Tapi, aku harus bisa melepasnya."

Rukia tersenyum. "Sikapmu kaya di tinggal pacar aja."

"Hee? Memangnya begini ya kalau di tinggal pacar?"

"Ya sudah jelas. Tanda-tanda orang di tinggal pacar itu, ya… kaya kamu. Putus asa, terpuruk, sering ngelamun, yah… pokoknya mirip deh."

"Tapi, Nemu-chan kan' sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jadi, wajar kalau aku begitu sedih saat berpisah dengannya. Kami sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama. Kami juga sudah kenal baik dari kami berumur empat tahun." Bela Momo.

"Iya.. iya deh… jadi, aku yang di sebelahmu ini nggak di anggap nih??" Canda Rukia.

"Haha.. ya dianggap dong. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Rukia-chan adalah temanku yang sangaaat… baik." Tuturnya sambil memeluk Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, sambil membalas pelukan teman baiknya itu. "Dasar Momo-chan."

***

"Momo-chan!!!!" Sapa Orihime riang gembira. "Hei.. hei… kamu udah tau belum?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ne? tau apa?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Ano.. soal Olimpiade. Olimpiade matematika dan fisika. Minggu depan loh."

"Heh? Minggu depan? Kok kita sekelas ga ada yang tau sih?" Sambung Rukia.

"Aku juga ga tau kenapa kalian sekelas pada belum tau semua. Tapi, yang jelas di mading ada selembarannya kok. Lihat aja." Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Momo-chan, sepertinya menarik. Kita lihat yuk" Ajak Rukia.

"Hmm.. ya udah." Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke luar kelas.

***

"Waaaa.. jadi, Olimpiade ya?" Kata Momo saat melihat brosur yang tertera di madding sekolah mereka.

"Momo-chan mau ikut?" Tanya Orihime.

"Eeh.. engga kok.. engga. Aku mana bisa ikut Olimpiade. Nilaiku kan' nggak bagus-bagus banget. Lagian, aku mana mau ikut Olimpiade macam itu." Kata Momo.

"Waaa… siapa bilang? Nilai matematikamu lumayan bagus loh. Masa' kamu ga sadar sih? Kamu kan anak kesayangannya Amagai-sensei" Kata Orihime bersemangat.

"Iya Momo-chan.. ikut aja. Sayang loh." Timpal Rukia.

"Ahahaha.. kayaknya engga deh temen-temen. aku ga punya kepercayaan diri." Tolak Momo.

"Kenapa engga? Nilai kamu bagus kok." Kata sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Momo menoleh kaget. Didapatinya sosok anak laki-laki berambut silver, sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Momo memerah "Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushiro tersenyum. "Kamu kenapa ga mau ikut? Sayang loh. Lagian, di kelas kita kan' Cuma kamu yang pinter matematika." Kata Toushiro lembut.

"Eeeh.. ano.. aku.. hanya saja.." Wajah Momo bertambah merah.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu daftar aja. Lagian, nanti ada seleksinya kok. Jadi, yang kepilih ikut lomba bukan anak-anak sembarangan." Tambah Toushiro.

"Eeh.. i.. iya.. nanti aku coba. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Nggak ikut Olimpiade?"

"Aku sih mau ikut. Tapi, nggak tau nanti di terima atau enggak. Aku sih berharap banget bisa ke China."

"Eh? Memangnya Olimpiadenya ada di sana?" Tanya Momo.

"Enggak sih… tapi, kalau berhasil maju ke tingkat nasional, akan di lombakan lagi di China." Jelas Toushiro.

"Oooo" Momo bergumam.

"Ya udah ya.. aku ke Tata Usaha dulu. Inget, jangan terlalu rendah diri. Percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri! Ganbatte!" Pesan Toushiro, sesaat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Momo dan teman-temannya.

"Eeh.. arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun" Balas Momo dengan suara yang sangat kecil.. nyaris tak terdengar.

"Cieeeee…" Ledek Rukia yang sedari tadi ada di sana berdua dengan Orihime.

"Eeh.. apaan sih, Rukia-chan?" Jawab Momo salting. Wajahnya tambah memerah lagi.

"Duuuuh.. giliran sama kita aja, nggak mau. Tapi.. giliran sama Toushiro.. langsung luluh. Haha" Ledek Orihime.

"Aduh.. kalian apa-apaan sih. Ya udah lah.. ke kelas lagi yuk." Momo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Iya.. Iya deh…" Kata Rukia dan Orihime bersamaan. masih sambil tetawa dan meluncurkan candaan-candaan kecil yang membuat muka Momo makin memerah saja.

***

"Jadi, Serius nih kamu mau daftar Olimpiade?" Tanya Rukia pada Momo, yang saat ini sudah berada di depan ruang serba guna, tempat pendaftaran bagi siswa-siswi yang ingin mengikuti Olimpiade.

"Iya.. aku mau coba-coba aja. Nggak terlalu berharap banget sih." Jawab Momo ragu.

"Tapi, aku yakin kok kamu bisa." Rukia mencoba memberi semangat.

"Hei Hinamori, Kuchiki" Sapa Toushiro yang juga ada di tempat pendaftaran itu.

Momo tersenyum. "Hitsugaya-kun.."

"Kamu jadi daftar kan' Hinamori?" Tanya Toushiro.

"I.. iya.. aku jadi."

"Ne, Toushiro. Momo mau daftar Olimpiade ini karena kamu loh." Kata Rukia tiba-tiba, yang dengan sukses, membuat raut wajah Momo jadi semerah tomat.

"Rukia-chan.." Tegur Momo.

"Hahaha… Momo.. kamu nggak usah pura-pura deh. Aku kan tau kalo dari dulu, kamu tuh su.." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong, saat didengarnya sebuah pengumuman.

"Perhatian.. perhatian… bagi selurh siswa-siswi yang ingin mendaftar Olimpiade matematika dan fisika, harap segera antri di depan meja pantita untuk mendaftar. Terimakasih."

"Nah Hinamori, ayo kita antri. Nanti keburu sore." Kata Toushiro seraya menarik tangan Momo.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya Momo-chan" Kata Rukia.

"Eeeh.. i.. iya." Kata Momo sambil berjalan mengikuti Toushiro dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ooii.. Momo-chan!! Sukses ya!!" Seru Rukia, yang saat itu sudah berjarak cukup jauh.

Momo hanya menunduk malu.

***

"Jadi, Seleksinya besok ya?" Tanya Momo pada Toushiro sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja panitia

"Iya. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa." Jawab Toushiro bersemangat. "Kamu juga berjuang ya, Hinamori"

"I.. iya. Kalau begitu.. aku duluan ya, Hitsugaya-kun. Matta ashita" Momo berlalu meninggalkan ruangan serba guna. Tapi, baru lima langkah, ia mendengar Toushiro memanggil namanya. "Hinamori!! Aku antar saja ya?" Tawarnya.

"Eeh.." Wajah Momo kembali memerah. "Eng.. enggak usah, Hitsugaya-kun. Nanti malah ngerepotin."

"Ga apa-apa. Lagian, udah terlalu sore. Bahaya kalau anak perempuan pulang sendirian. Apalagi, rumahmu jauh kan?"

"I.. iya. Tapi, apa Hitsugaya-kun nanti ga kemalaman?" Tanya Momo ragu.

"Engga. Aku bawa motor kok" Jawab Toushiro. (HAH? Shiro-chan yang pendek bisa naik motor?? 0.0)

"Eeh.. ya udah deh kalau begitu. Sebelumnya, terimakasih ya Hitsugaya-kun."

"Iya. Kamu tunggu aja dulu di depan gerbang. Aku ambil motor dulu di parkiran" Pesan Toushiro, sebelum ia berlari menuju lapangan parkir.

"Iya"

Setelah lima menit menunggu…

"Nah, ayo kamu naik." Kata Toushiro yang sudah siap dengan motornya.

"I.. iya." Momo gugup. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru pertama kali ia dibonceng motor oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Apalagi, laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang sudah lama di sukainya.

Momo naik ke belakang sepeda motor Toushiro. Masih dengan perasaan canggung, ia diam. tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Loh? Hinamori? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Eeh.. engga kok. Ga apa-apa." Jawab Momo salting.

"Ya udah. Ayo, pegang pinggangku ya." Kata Toushiro.

"Eeeh?" Momo blushing. 'pe.. pegang? Peluk? Pinggang Hitsugaya-kun?' Batin Momo.

"Iya. Ayo cepat pegang." Kata Toushiro mulai tidak sabaran.

"Eeeh.. ano.. apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Momo canggung.

"Hupf~ kau ini lama ya." Toushiro melepaskan tangannya dari starter, lalu menarik kedua tangan Momo, dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Momo jadi tambah memerah.

"Nah, kalau begini sudah aman. Siap-siap ya? Pegangan yang erat. Aku mau sedikit ngebut." Pesan Toushiro.

'Eh? Lebih erat lagi?' Batin Momo malu.

Toushiro mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan gerbang Karakura High School. Pertama-tama laju motornya masih pelan. Tapi, lama kelamaan mulai cepat.

Momo mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Toushiro. Mataya terpejam. Ia takut.

"Hitsugaya-kun.. pelan-pelan" Kata Momo takut.

"Haha.. kamu ini takut ngebut ya?" Tanya Toushiro.

"I.. iya. Makanya pelan-pelan" Momo gemetar.

"Engga ah.. aku mau tambah ngebut lagi." Ledek Toushiro.

Momo tambah gemetar. "Eee? J.. jangan. Nanti aku bisa mati"

"Ne? Masa hanya gara-gara ngebut aja bisa mati? Baiklah.. aku akan buktikan, kamu mati atau engga kalau aku ngebut." Tutur Toushiro sambil menambah kecepatan motornya. Membuat Momo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Diam-diam, Toushiro tersenyum (Hayoo… Shiro-chan bandel yaaa..)

***

Mereka berdua pun, akhirnya sampai di depan gerabang rumah Momo.

Momo turun dari sepeda motor, lalu melepaskan helmnya. "Ano.. terimakasih, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Momo malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Toushiro lembut. "Ano.. maaf ya, tadi aku ngebut sampai buat kamu teriak-teriak. Tapi, kamu ga mati kan'?" Ledek Toushiro.

"Eeh.." Momo kembali memerah. "Ti… Tidak apa-apa."

"Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"I. iya. Eh, ano.. mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Momo.

"Tidak usah. Sudah terlalu sore. Lain kali saja ya." Kata Toushiro sambil bersiap-siap untuk melajukan motornya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Hitsugaya-kun. Dan.. terimakasih atas semuanya." Kata Momo lembut.

"Yooo!!" Toushiro melajukan motornya, meninggalkan rumah Momo.

Momo menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Tadaima" Kata Momo, sambil melangkah masuk.

"Okaeri, Momo-chan." Jawab sebuah suara dari dalam. Seorang wanita dengan kepangan rambut di belakang, keluar dari arah dapur. "Momo-chan, telat sekali pulangnya?" Kata wanita itu.

"Maaf kaa-san, aku tadi ada urusan." Jawab Momo sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja, langsung menuju ke arah kulkas.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Urusan apa?"

"Aku mau daftar ikut Olimpiade mtematika. Kaa-san do'akan aku ya." Jawab Momo sambil menuangkan sebotol air ke dalam gelas

"Kaa-san pasti akan selalu mendukungmu." Ujar wanita itu lembut. "Momo-chan, Tou-san bilang ia akan pulang cepat hari ini. Jadi, malam ini kita bisa makan malam bersama." Lanjutnya.

Seluas senyum muncul di bibir Momo. "Benarkah?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Ting Tong…

"Nah, itu pasti Tou-san.. biar aku yang buka." Kata Momo semangat, sambil berlari menuju pintu depan."

Krieeet.. pintu dibuka. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut cokelat, dan berkaca mata tebal tersenyum ke arah Momo. "Tadaima, Momo-chan"

"Otou-san!!" Momo memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Sosuke, sudah pulang?" Tanya Ibu Momo dari dapur.

"Ya.. hari ini aku pulang cepat." Jawab Sosuke sambil tersenyum. "Kamu hari ini masak apa, Retsu?"

"Nasi kare." Jawab Retsu lembut. "Momo-chan, biarkan Otou-san ganti baju dulu. Kamu juga harus mandi dan mengganti pakaian."

Momo mengangguk. "Haik! Taichou."

Sosuke dan Retsu tertawa kecil.

***

Momo melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berjalan menuju ke arah meja belajar.

"Nemu-chan…" Ucapnya lirih pada sebuah foto. Sebuah foto berukuran kecil, dengan gambar dua orang gadis remaja sedang tersenyum, terpajang dengan manis di meja belajar itu. Momo tersenyum kecil.

"Nemu-chan, hari ini aku seneng…. banget. Hitsugaya-kun mengantarku pulang tadi. Dan otou-san juga bisa makan malam di rumah hari ini." Katanya seraya menatap salah satu gambar seorang gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu. "Coba kamu masih ada di sini. Aku bisa cerita banyak ke kamu." Katanya sedih. Di pegangnya sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kepik. "Aku gak akan ngelupain persahabatan kita." Katanya, sambil melangkangkah menuju ke ranjangnya.

Momo berbaring di ranjangnya. "Oyasuminasai, Nemu-chan." Kemudian menutup matanya.

***

"Huwaaaaah" Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari pagi masuk lewat celah-celah kecil gordennya. "Ohayou minna.." Ucapnya semangat.

Momo melangkah turun dari tangga. Di bawah, ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan pagi. "Ohayo Momo-chan." Sapa Sosuke lembut.

Momo tersenyum. "Ohayo, Otou-san" Balas Momo.

"Momo-chan, katanya hari ini Otou-san akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Kata Retsu sambil menuangkan sebotol susu ke dalam gelas Momo.

"Benarkah?" Momo tersenyum lebar. "Tumben, ada apa nih??"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kebetulan, Tou-san tidak begitu sibuk hari ini. Jadi, melungkan waktu untukmu tidak ada salahnya kan'?" Kata Sosuke.

"Terimakasih ya, Tou-san. Otou-san memang ayah yang paling… Baiiiik" Puji Momo senang.

Sosuke dan Retsu Tersenyum.

***

"Jadi ini sekolahmu, Momo-chan?" Tanya Sosuke.

Momo mengangguk. "Aku masuk dulu ya." Kata Momo sambil melangkah turun dari mobil.

"Hati-hati ya.." Pesan Sosuke.

"Iya.." Momo berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tapi, Tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaaa!!" Momo berteriak nyaring, saat sepatunya terpeleset sesuatu.

Sosuke yang saat itu masih berada di depan sekolah, berniat ingin turun dari mobil, tapi…

"Hup. Dapat." Seorang anak laki-laki dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Momo yang saat itu nyaris terpelanting ke tanah.

Jantung Momo berdebar. Ia menutup matanya. 'duuuh… apa aku sudah mati?' pikirnya kalut.

"Hei.. Hinamori." Kata anak itu.

Momo membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang berjarak cukup dekat dari wajahnya. Eh.. Ralat!! Sangat dekat. "Hi.. Hitsugaya-kun.." Wajahnya langsung memerah drastis. Semerah kepiting rebus.

"Cieeeeeeee….." Sorakan siswa-siswi lain yang menyaksikan insiden memalukan itu mulai memenuhi gerbang sekolah pagi itu.

Keduanya salting. "Ano… hati-hati kalau jalan. Ngga liat ada kulit pisang ya?" Kata Toushiro sok menasehati, untuk menutupi rona wajahnya.

Momo mekepaskan diri dari pegangan. ehem.. pelukan Toushiro. "Ma.. maaf" Katanya sambil menunduk.

Sosuke yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian yang menimpa putrinya. Apalagi, melihat wajah putrinya semerah kepiting rebus saat itu.

"Momo-chan…" Panggil Sosuke, sambil menghampiri putrinya.

"Otou-san? Otou-san belum berangkat?" Kata Momo kaget. 'duuuh.. mati aku kalau Tou-san ngeliat kejadian itu' batinnya cemas.

"Kamu ngga apa kan?" Tanya Sosuke.

"Eeeh… engga apa-apa kok." Jawab Momo gugup.

"Dan kamu, anak muda.." Kata Sosuke pada Toushiro.

Toushiro salting dipandangi seperti itu oleh Sosuke, yang baru ia ketahui berstatus ayahnya Momo.

"Terimakasih ya.." Lanjut Sosuke sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeh.. i.. iya. Sama-sama, paman." Balas Toushiro sopan. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tou-san pergi dulu ya, Momo-chan." Pesan Sosuke, sesaat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil cengengesan (ichi gag tau bahasa sopannya apa) 'dasar anak muda' pikirnya geli.

***

Teng.. Teng.. Teng… Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir, berbunyi. Dengan cepat anak-anak berhamburan ke luar kelas.

"Hinamori!!" Panggil Toushiro dari kejauhan.

Momo menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ano.. 'Hosh.. hosh'… Kamu jadi kan ikut seleksi?" Tanya Toushiro, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Momo mengangguk. "Sekarang kan?"

"Iya.. ayo. Kita ke ruangan lab IPA." Kata Toushiro sambil menggandeng lengan Momo.

Wajah Momo memerah. "I.. iya." 'apa aku bisa ya?' batinnya cemas.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Ichi : Nyaaaaaaaaa~ chap satu beres!! Hehe.. maaf ya kalo friendship na blm begitu kerasa. Dan juga, pasti readers blm pada ngerti deh ni cerita mau jadi kayak gimana. Ya kan?? Yah.. habis.. cerita n gaje gini… tapi, Ichi janji.. chap dua akan segera Ichi update. Kalo Ichi ga sibuk tentunya… soalnya minna, Ichi baru masuk aja tugasnya udah bejibun. Ckckckckckck.. –geleng2 kepala- apalagi Tugas IPA. WUAAAA… STRESS… -mukul2 kepala-

Toushiro : eh author aneh… malah curhat lagi lo.. ga tau apa fanfict lo yang Hitsugaya Family udah hiatus lama. Ga mikir apa lo?! –nada ngebentak –

Ichi : a.. ampun, shiro-chan… -ketakutan-

Toushiro : Hitsugaya-Taichou!! –tambah marah-

Ichi : iya.. iya..

Aizen : (dateng entah dari mana) Gue mau protes!!

Ichi : (tampang kusut) Protes ape pak?

Aizen : Kenapa gue jadi bapak-bapak?! Kenapa?? Kenapa????? –syok setengah mati-

Ichi : Abis tampang lo ngedukung sih…

Unohana : Ichi-chan.. -senyum maniiiissssss banget. Terlalu manis malah- ada yang tau, kenapa hair style saya di ubah?? -tambah manis aja senyumnya-

Ichi : (Keringet dingin) Eeeh… ano… kalo kepangannya di depan kesannya jadi err.. gimana ya bilangnya… -bingung ndiri-

Unohana : Aneh amksudnya?? –senyumnya di tambah gula empat kilo-

Ichi : -kabur-

Toushiro : Dasar Author tidak bertanggung jawab..

Aizen : Tau tuh!!

Nemu : (dateng dari belakang) Eeeh... ano.. ada yang tau kapan saya muncul?

Aizen : Ehem... sekedar pemberitahuan aja buat para readers, karena di chap satu ini Nemu belum muncul, jadi akan dimunculkan di chap dua atau tiga, yang mungkin akan lama di Update karena kesibukan Author kampungan ini.. mohon kesabarannya...

Nemu : Oooo... -angguk2-

Ichi : (Nongol tiba-tiba) Ya udah.. REVIEW yaaaaa.... -kabur lagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Nyaha~ Ichi come back ne!! akhirnya… setelah sekian lama Ichi Hiatus karena kesibukan yang menggila (sebenernya Ichinya aja yg males) akhirnya, bisa juga lanjut nulis lagi. Maaf ya bagi readers yang nungguin lanjutan fict Ichi. Mohon maaf yang sebesar2 nya… m(_ _)m

Nah, tanpa banyak cing cong lagi… ini dia chapter 2 dari Fict Ichironami…

Happy Reading (^_)v

**Warning : AU, OOC, dominan IshiNemu, Bahasa baku**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 2**

Matahari sore yang indah memancarkan sinarnya. Langit yang biru, kini perlahan-lahan mulai berganti menjadi kemerahan. Seorang gadis duduk menghadap ke arah matahari itu. Tatapannya kosong. Tak berarti apa-apa.

'_Krosak' _Gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata sudah berada di sebelahnya. Duduk menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam. Namun, tatapannya penuh arti.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab gadis itu dingin. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu ga berubah" Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. "Ayo" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kita pulang." Kata pemuda itu, yang langsung menarik lengan gadis di sebelahnya.

xxx

Mereka kini berjalan pulang. Sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara. Hanya suara angin dan gesekan dedaunan yang mengiringi langkah mereka malam itu.

"Kenapa kamu sering sekali ke sana?" Tanya Uryuu, nama pemuda itu pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip-"

"Apa?!" Kini gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap pemuda bermata biru tersebut dengan tatapan kesal.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Kalau sedang marah begitu… wajahmu lucu juga" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Menyebalkan" Nemu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan pemuda itu yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Hei… tidak usah sampai seperti itu kan?" Uryuu sedikit mendekat ke arah Nemu. "Kenapa kamu selalu memalingkan wajahmu? Seperti melihat hantu saja"

"Kita sudah sampai." Potong Nemu cepat. "Aku duluan" Katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hati-hati ya, Nonoa manis!!" Seru Ishida sambil terkekeh, yang dengan sukses membuat semburat merah di wajah Nemu.

Nemu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa… kenapa setiap dia menatapku, setiap dia tertawa, setiap dia… tersenyum, jantungku berdebar?" Katanya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Ia berbalik. Menghadap ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya. "Dia… begitu mirip denganmu, Momo-chan." Katanya sambil menatap sebuah foto. Ia berbalik lagi. Kali ini posisi tidurnya terlentang, menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku… jadi merindukanmu, Momo-chan"

xxx

Pagi itu, di Ruko'n gai High School.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa seorang guru ramah.

"Selamat pagi pak…" Jawab anak-anak serempak. Pagi itu, sedang dalam pelajaran fisika. Ichimaru Gin, guru fisika mereka kali ini akan membagikan hasil tes mereka minggu lalu.

"Hei.. hei.. berapa ya kira-kira nilaimu?" Seorang anak perempuan di ujung sana, tampak sedang berbisik-bisik dengan temannya.

Nemu hanya diam. Selama ini, di sekolahnya yang baru, ia dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat pendiam, dingin, tertutup, dan aneh. Ya.. Aneh. Teman-temannya sering menjulukinya 'si gadis aneh'. Namun, sebutan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya.

"Anak-anak… minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengikuti Olimpiade fisika dan matematika." Kata Gin, mendiamkan beberap anak yang sedang berkasak-kusuk.

Gin melanjutkan. "Yang terpilih, hanyalah satu orang dari masing-masing mata pelajaran. Seleksinya akan diadakan siang ini. Bagi yang mau mendaftar, hubungi saya atau Ukitake-sensei."

Sekelas diam. 'Lomba eh.. Olimpiade? Olimpiade katanya? Bahkan, di sekolah ini pun tidak pernah ada satu orang murid yang mendapat nilai memuaskan saat ujian kedua mata pelajaran itu kecuali ketua OSIS kita tercinta. Sekarang Olimpiade? Apa guru itu sudah gila?' Kira-kira, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran anak-anak saat ini.

"Sekarang saya akan membagikan hasil tes minggu lalu" Kata Gin, dengan seringai khasnya seperti biasa.

Ia berjalan sambil membagikan satu persatu hasil tes pelajaran memusingkan itu. Beberapa anak membelalakan matanya melihat hasil tes yang mereka dapatkan.

"Selamat" Ujarnya saat membagikan hasil tes itu kepada Nemu. "Nilaimu sempurna, Kurotsuchi-san"

HAAAAAAAAAAH??!

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya, bahwa Nemu, seorang anak pindahan yang aneh dan dingin berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada mata pelajaran yang bahkan, Ishida Uryuu, sang ketua OSIS tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

xxx

"Hei" Sapa Uryuu pada Nemu yang sedang berjalan, meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Hn?"

"Aku dengar nilai ujian fisikamu sempurna ya?" Tanyanya sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Nemu.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau ikut Olimpiade?"

"Hn"

Ishida memandangnya kesal. "Hei.." Uryuu menarik lengan Nemu. Spontan, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya 'Hn' saja yang kamu keluarkan dari mulutmu itu?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Hn?"

GUBRAKK!!

"Kamu ini menyebalkan ya.." Uryuu mendengus pasrah, sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hn"

"Hupf" Uryuu sudah benar-benar kesal kali ini. "Kamu ini… benar-benar mirip dengan-"

"Diam" Ujar Nemu datar. Satu kelemahannya, ia sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyama-nyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain.

Uryuu tersenyum jahil. "Ya… kamu memang mirip dengannya. Segalanya" Lanjutnya sambil mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang cerah dan awan putih yang menggumpal.

"Cih"

Uryuu terkekeh. "Kalau sikapmu seperti ini, kamu jadi makin mirip dengannya"

"Terserahlah"

"Aku… jadi rindu dengannya" Ujar Uryuu yang dengan sukses menghentikan langkah Nemu. 'Rindu..' Batinnya

"Siapa?" Kali ini Nemu mulai angkat bicara.

"Sahabtku" Jawab Uryuu singkat.

'Sahabat?' Batin Nemu mencelos 'Momo-chan…'

"Dia tinggal di Karakura" Lanjut Uryuu perlahan.

"Ka.. Karakura?" Nemu terbata.

"Dia juga sekolah di Karakura High School"

"A.. apa?" Kali ini raut wajah Nemu mulai berubah. 'Kenapa… sama?' Batinnya.

"Hei… Kurotsuchi-san, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Uryuu yang heran melihat raut wajah Nemu yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa." Kata Nemu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya, siapa sahabatmu itu?"

"Namanya… Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Aku… juga punya sahabat… di… Karakura" Ucap Nemu pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Nemu mengangguk. "Namanya Momo. Hinamori Momo. Aku… aku berpisah dengannya dua bulan yang lalu… dan aku… juga sangat merindukannya."

Uryuu tersenyum. "Dia sangat berarti ya?"

"Sangat berarti… Kami sudah dekat dari kami berumur empat tahun. Hanya dia yang mau menemaniku. Hanya dia yang mau menjadi sahabatku. Menerimaku apa adanya… hanya dia. Aku.. aku-" Nemu tidak melanjutkan.

Spontan Uryuu mengelus punggung Nemu. "Aku ga menyangka kalau kamu bisa punya sahabat"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya, kamu orangnya dingin dan tertutup"

Nemu tersenyum. "Momo-chan juga sangat mirip denganmu"

Uryuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku?"

"Ya. Dia cerewet seperti kamu. Walaupun awalnya aku bersikap sangat dingin dengannya, tapi… akhirnya kita bisa jadi sahabat baik." Katanya sambil tersipu.

"Katau begitu…" Uryuu tersenyum jahil "Kita juga bisa"

"Apa?" Potong Nemu pelan.

"Hahaha.. Hanya bercanda Kurotsuchi-san. Tapi, kalau aku mirip dengannya dan kamu juga mirip dengannya, maka bisa saja kita menjadi lebih dekat"

Nemu yang memang gadis polos, tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang dimaksud 'lebih dekat' oleh Uryuu. Tapi, entah kenapa kepalanya bergerak mengangguk sambil mulutnya berkata "Mungkin"

xxx

"Kurotsuchi-san…" Panggil Gin saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Ya? Ada apa Sensei?" Jawab Nemu ramah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah bisa temui saya di ruang guru? Ada yang mau saya bicarakan" Kata Gin masih dengan seringai khasnya.

Nemu tersenyum "Baik"

Gin tersenyum, lalu melangkah meningglkan Nemu. Nemu pun melangkah menuju ke arah taman sekolah. Ya. Tempat favoritnya ada di sana. Setiap jam istirahat, tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan memakan bekal atau bermain, Nemu justru menyendiri di tempat itu. Katanya, tempat itu adalah tempat yang 'angker' sehingga jarang sekali ada yang mau datang ke sana.

"Kamu ke sini lagi?" Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkan Nemu. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Hn"

Uryuu swetdropped. "Hei.. pulang sekolah bisa temani aku ga?"

"Hn?"

"Aku dipanggil Ukitake-sensei. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Hn"

Uryuu duduk di sebelah Nemu. "Kamu ga takut di sini sendirian?"

"Tidak"

"Tempat ini kan angker"

"Tidak"

Hening. Entah kenapa keheningan sering sekali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Uryuu menarik nafas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Toushirou juga sering menyendiri" Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan. "Dia juga jago fisika"

"Hn"

"Dia sedang apa ya kira-kira? Aku sudah lama tidak meneleponnya"

"Kamu bicara sendiri?" Ujar Nemu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah bel"

"Eh? Cepatnya…" Kata Uryuu yang langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ke arah kelasnya. "Hei.. nanti jangan lupa temani aku ke ruang guru ya"

"Hn"

xxx

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kurotsuchi-san" Kata Uryuu menghampiri Nemu yang sudah menunggunya di ruang kelasnya. "Terimakasih sudah mau menungguku" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga di panggil ke ruang guru. Jadi sekalian saja" Ujar Nemu sambil memaingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Begitu"

_Greeeet_ Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku temui Ukitake-sensei dulu ya, kamu temui Ichimaru-sensei." Kata Uryuu sambil berjalan ke meja guru matematika itu.

Nemu juga berjalan ke arah meja Ichimaru-sensei. "Ada apa sensei memanggil saya?" Tanya Nemu ramah.

"Begini… soal Olimpiade itu, hanya kamu yang bisa diandalkan sekolah"

"Eh?"

"Iya.. jadi saya harap, kamu mau mengikuti Olimpiade fisika. Kalau kamu bisa maju ke tigkat Nasional, akan di lombakan lagi di China"

Nemu memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu? Untuk Olimpiade matematika?"

Gin tersenyum seperti biasa "Ketua OSIS kita yang akan maju"

'Jadi… aku dan' Nemu menoleh ke arah Uryuu yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rupanya ia sudah selesai menghadap Ukitake-sensei.

"Kami percayakan pada kalian berdua. Mungkin kalian bisa saling bekerjasama" Kata Gin sambil menjabat tangan Nemu. "Ganbatte"

xxx

Sore itu di depan gerbang Karakura High School…

"Hitsugaya-kun!!!" Seru Momo riang sambil berlari ke arah anak laki-laki berambut silver itu. "Kita terpilih ikut Olimpiade!! Yeeeey!!" Lanjutnya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Eh?" Toushiro memasang tampang bingung.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga Detik…

Empat Detik…

Lima Detik…

"Benarkah??" Toushiro membelalakan matanya "Yeeeiy!! Asiiiik!!" Serunya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'kasihan-mereka-gila'

TBC

* * *

Nyuuuuuuuuu~ Selesai juga fiuuuh!! Akhirnya… setelah lebih dari sebulan (Dua bulan lebih dodol!!) bisa selesai juga…

Yah… di sini banyakan IshiNemu soalnya saya emang sengaja buatnya. Hehehehehe xD

OK deeeh… berhubung Ichi lagi males ngetik, Ichi Cuma mau minta tolong.. "REVIW yaaaa!!" Tulis kritik, saran, flame juga gapapa buat fict Ichi ini. Asal yang membangun loh ya…

Tau ga cara REVIEW? Eh kok gat au? Ya udah…

Klik Ijo-ijo di bawah ini.. ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaaaaaaai!!! Konbawa Minna, Ichi Here~

Gomenna Minna, Ichi mau minta maaf atas kejelekan chapter dua kemarin ya.. kemarin itu, emang Ichi lagi ga mood ngetik. Ichi kan orangnya moody, jadi ya harus tergantung mood. Kalo enggak, ya gitu deh hasilnya. Dan juga Update-an chap ini yang SANGAT-AMAT-LAH-LAMA. Hehe xD maaf ya…

OK deeh… tanpa banyak bicara, mari kita saksikan bersama chapter tiga dari fanfict saia ini. HappY reaDing….

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya…" Pamit Momo pada ibunya.

"Iya… hati-hati di jalan ya, semoga berhasil" Jawab Retsu dari arah dapur yang diikuti oleh suara "Serahkan saja padaku!!" Dari mulut Momo.

xxx

"Uwaaaah… masih sepi sekali ya.." Kata Momo sesampainya di depan gerbang Karakura High School. Saat itu memang masih sangat pagi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas. Momo menghela nafas. "Lebih baik ku tunggu di sana saja" Katanya seraya menuju ke arah sebuah bangku di depan ruang kelas X 3.

"Masih sepi ya?" Sebuah suara dari arah samping berhasil membuat Momo nyaris terlonjak kaget.

"Eeh.. Hi.. Hitsugaya-kun.. kamu rupanya. Bikin kaget aja" Kata Momo sambil mengelus elus dadanya.

Toushiro tersenyum. "Maaf" Katanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Momo.

*Blush* Spontan pipi Momo merona merah.

"Sebenarnya kita berangkat jam berapa sih?" Tanya Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya.

Momo menggeleng. "Tidak tau… Anmagai-sensei bilang, kita harus sudah ada di sini pukul enam pagi. Tapi nyatanya, sampai pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit saja Sensei belum datang juga"

"Anmagai-Sensei memang selalu terlambat kan?"

"Iya.. Eeh.. ano… Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Eem.. a.. ano.. aku.. aku mau tanya sesuatu… boleh tidak?" Kata Momo sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Boleh"

"Um.. i.. itu… k.. kamu… kamu uh.. su.. sudah punya…" Katanya sambil terbata. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-san maaf lama menunggu~! hehehehehe" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut ungu sambil menyeringai tanpa dosa ke arah mereka berdua.

"Amagai-Sensei?"

"Hehehe.. ano.. tadi aku sudah bangun pagi, tapi… aku tertidur di bak mandi dan belum lagi tissue toiletku habis, jadi aku menggunakan koran untuk yah… kau taulah. Itu sebabnya aku terlambat hehehe" Ujarnya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

Toushiro swetdropped "Ti.. tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang juga. Nah, ayo. Pastikan kalian sudah persiapkan semuanya ya" Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Toushirou bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Amagai ke luar gerbang sekolah. "Hei… Hinamori" Panggilnya pada Momo yang masih menunduk di bangku.

"Eeh.. i.. iya" Kata Momo, lalu bangkit dan berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua 'apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah menanyakannya ya? Tapi… rasanya aku tidak tenang!! Kami-sama… tolong aku' batinnya memelas sambil terus berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua ke halte bus Karakura.

xxx

"Ohayou Kurotsuchi-san" Sapa Uryuu ramah kepada gadis disebelahnya.

"Hn" Jawab gadis itu singkat. Uryuu hanya tersenyum.

"Kurotsuchi-san, sudah dari tadi disini?" Tanya Uryuu mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"Unn.. sudah belajar tadi malam?"

"Hn"

"Sudah sarapan tadi pagi?"

"Hn"

"Sudah-"

"Kurotsuchi-san, Ishida-san sudah lama menunggu ya?" Kata seorang pria berambut putih kearah mereka berdua.

"Eh iya. Hehehe. Sensei terlambat?" Kata Uryuu ramah.

"Iya. Maaf tadi ada sdikit urusan di rumahku. Nah ayo kita berangkat" Ajaknya kepada kedua muridnya itu.

"Haik" Uryuu dan Nemu berjalan mengikuti Ukitake. Diam-diam Uryuu melirik ke arah Nemu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

xxx

**Sesampainya di tempat lomba…**

"Waaaah.. sudah ramai ya.." Momo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Melihat-lihat keadaan disekelilingnya yang sudah cukup padat. "Sensei, apa kita akan kebagian nomor?"

Anmagai tersenyum. "Tenang saja.. pasti akan dapat kok"

Mereka berjalan ke arah meja panitia untuk mengambil nomor.

"Nomor 324 dan 325, silakan" Kata seorang gadis yang menjadi panitia, dengan ramah.

"Arigatou, em... Kiyone-san" Kata Momo seraya membaca papan nama yang tertera di mejanya. Kiyone balas tersenyum ramah.

"Sensei, ruangan kita dimana?" Tanya Toushiro.

Amagai sedikit menunduk, membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Untuk Olimpiade Fisika... sepertinya di sebelah sana!" Katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan. "Dan untuk Hinamori-san... sepertinya di-"

"Ooooi, Shusuke~" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Amagai menoleh. "Jushiro!" Amagai menghampiri orang itu. "Lama tidak jumpa ya, Hahahahaha"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya, Shusuke"

"Hahahaha.. kau bisa saja. Oh iya, perkenalkan. Ini kedua muridku yang akan mengikuti Olimpiade disini. Momo, Toushiro, ini Ukitake-sensei. Dia teman lamaku waktu di perguruan tinggi dulu."

"Saya Hinamori Momo" Momo memberi hormat.

"Saya, HitsugayaToushiro" Sambung Toushiro dingin.

Ukitake tersenyum, sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro. "Waaah, sepertinya kalian anak-anak yang manis ya.."

"Cih" Cibir Toushiro. Momo yang disebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oi, Jushirou. Apa muridmu juga ikut Olimpiade disini?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah masuk ke ruangan masing-masing, dan-"

Ting Tong "Perhatian, kepada seluruh peserta Olimpiade Matematika dan Fisika, harap masuk ke ruangan masing-masing, karena Olimpiade akan segera dimulai. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh peserta Olimpiade Matematika dan Fisika, harap masuk ke ruangan masing-masing, karena Olimpiade akan segera dimulai. Terimakasih"

"Sensei, sepertinya kita sudah harus masuk. Ruanganku dimana?" Tanya Momo.

"Di sana, sebelah kiri ruangan Hitsugaya-san" Jawab Amagai sambil melihat kertasnya. "Yosh! Ganbatte~!" Teriaknya semangat.

"Terimaksih~" Jawab Momo ceria. "Ne, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn?"

Momo kembali memerah. "Ano.. em.. a.. ano.."

Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya."Hm?"

Seketika Momo gugup. "Eeh, G.. Ganbatte! Ganbatte ne~! Hahahahah, ya sudah, a.. aku masuk dulu.. J.. ja~" Katnaya sembari berlari menjauhi Toushiro.

Toushiro tersenyum. "Dasar gadis aneh. Tapi, dia lumayan cantik" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Seketika wajahnya memanas. "Eeh, bicara apa aku ini? Sudahlah" Katanya sambil berlari ke ruangannya.

xxx

"Aduh!" Lagi-lagi Momo terjatuh. Buku yang dipegangnya terlempar entah kemana. "Aduuuh, buku ku.. aww, sakitnya" Rintihnya sambil berusaha bangun. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Momo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan? Ini milikmu kan?" Tanya orang itu sambil memegang buku milik Momo.

"Eeh, i.. iya. Terimakasih.." Momo menerima uluran tangan itu. "Terimakasih" Ucapnya sekali lagi sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Orang itu tersenyum. "Daijobu"

"Ano, apa kamu juga ikut Olimpiade matematika?"

"Ya, tentu saja. kamu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Anak berkacamata itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hinamori Momo, dari Karaku-" Belum sempat Momo menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah bayangan tertngkap oleh lensa matanya. Seketika matanya melebar. 'N.. Nemu-chan?' Batinnya kaget.

"Hei" Anak itu mengayunkan tanagnnya di depan wajah Momo. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eeh, iya.. sampai mana tadi?"

" Perkenalkan, aku Hinamori Momo, dari Karaku? Karaku apa?"

"Karakura. Hehe, aku dari karakura. Kamu?"

"Aku Ishida Uryuu, dari Ruko'n Gai"

"salam kenal" Momo tersenyum ramah. "Ayo kita masuk" Ajaknya kepada Uryuu. Dalam hati ia masih berfikir. 'apa benar itu tadi Nemu-chan? Mungkin saja, dia kan' jago Fisika. Tapi apa mungkin? Apa mungkin?' Pikirnya membuat kepalanya pusing. 'Ya sudah lah. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Tapi yang tadi benar-benar mirip'

"Hei, Hinamori-san" Panggil Uryuu.

"Eh, Nani?"

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya?"

"Oh, silakan."

Uryuu duduk di bangku sebrang meja Momo. "Ano, kamu bilang tadi dari Karakura kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku punya teman di Karakura. Dia juga bersekolah di Karakura High School. Kami sudah lama tidak berhubungan. Mungkin nomornya juga sudah ganti. Apa kamu kenal?"

"Siapa namanya? Barangkali aku bisa bantu"

"Namanya-" Belum sempat Uryuu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. Uryuu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Ucap seorang wanita ramah, namun terkesan tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"Ohayou" Jawab yang lain serempak.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Neliel, saya yang akan mengawas kalian dalam ujian ini. Jadi saya harap, kita bisa bekerja sama. Tidak boleh ada yang ribut, bercanda, makan, minum, mencontek, tidur, ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti~" Sahut yang lain serempak. Uryuu sweatdropped. 'Hei bu, mana ada orang seperti itu di saat tegang seperti ini! Dasar pengawas aneh' batinnya.

Neliel pun mulai membagikan kertas soal beserta lembar jawabannya ke pada peserta. Dan Olimpiade pun dimulai dengan tenang.

xxx

Sementara Toushiro...

CTAK! CTAK! 'Berisik sekali~ kalau begini caranya, bagaimana bisa mengerjakan soal dengan benar!' Batin Toushiro dalam hati. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pengawas Olimpiade yang kelihatannya 'killer' itu. 'Haduuuh, nasib.. nasib'

"Ano permisi" Seseorang bangkit dari duduknya, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ya?" Jawab pengawas itu sangar.

Raut wajah gadis berambut indigo itu datar. "Bisakah anda tidak-terus terusan memukul meja dengan penggaris anda itu?" Suaranya terdengar netral, namun dalam dan menusuk.

Ooooooo~ seluruh peserta tercengang. Kagum atas keberanian gadis itu melawan sang penjaga'killer'

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa mengganggumu HA?!" Jawab sang penjanga menantang.

"Tentu saja menganggu kami!!" Tiba-tiba Toushiro bangkit dari kursinya. "Suara penggarismu itu sangat tidak enak tau~" Cibirnya kesal.

"Hei. Cebol! Beraninya kau ya!!" Seru pengawas itu marah. "Awas kau! Ku keluarkan baru tau rasa!"

"Anda tidak bisa seperti itu." Suara gadis itu terdengar lagi. "Itu bukan salahnya."

"Grrrrr.. Kurotsachi Nemu!! Hitsugaya Toushiro! Keluaaaaaar!!!" Seru pengawas itu marah.

Nemu tetap diam. Tidak melangkahkan kakinya sejengkal pun dari tempat ia duduk. 'gadis pembangkang' Batin Toushiro tersenyum.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian belum keluar juga?! Cepat keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Nemu datar.

"Aku juga" Sambung Toushiro, lalu kembali duduk mengerjakan soal. Pengawas itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

xxx

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Seluruh peserta sudah siap-siap membereskan barang barang mereka, dan mengoreksi jawaban mereka.

"Hei, kamu" Panggil Toushiro kepada Nemu.

"Hn?"

Toushiro hanya tersenyum. Lalu kembali membereskan barang barangnya. Nemu memandangnya dengan bingung. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

xxx

"Akhirnya selesai juga~ Senangnyaaaa" Teriak Momo lega, begitu keluar ruangan. Uryuu hanya tersenyum. "Semoga berhasi masuk ke final ya"

Momo tersenyum. "Terimakasih, semoga kamu juga ya"

"Oh iya, aku mau menemui guruku dulu ya. Kita berpisah disini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hinamori-san. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Kata Uryuu sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah barat.

"Um! Sama-sama Ishida-saaaan~ Ja"

"Ja"

"Hinamori"

Momo menoleh "Eh? Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Toushiro tanpa basa basi.

"Oh, dia itu temanku. Baru kenal tadi pagi sih.. dia anaknya baik dan ramah loh. Pintar lagi, dan juga..." Momo menghentikan ocehannya saat melihat raut wajah Toushiro yang tidak enak. "Kamu kenapa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya dingin. "Ayo, temui Amagai-sensei"

"Ya." Sahut Momo sambil berjalan mengikuti Toushiro. 'Hitsugaya-kun kenapa ya?'

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san. Hinamori-san" Panggil Amagai sesampainya mereka didepan gerbang. "Bagaimana tadi? Gampang? Susah?"

"Biasa" Jawab Toushiro datar. Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah siang. Pengumumannya akan diumumkan lusa." Katnaya sambil meninggalkan gerbang.

Momo dan Toushiro mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Mata mereka sama-sama terbuka lebar, spontan mereka berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan, memaggil sosok bayangan yang tertagkap oleh lensa mata mereka.

"NEMU-CHAAAAAN!!!"

"ISHIDA!!"

Nemu dan Uryuu menoleh. "Eh?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

HUAAAAA!! Selesai selesai iyeeey~! Tinggal satu chap lagi! Huahahahaha…

Maaf minna, Ichi sangat-sangat lama updatenya. Ichi kan sibuk, udah kelas sembilan soalnya. Lagian, ichi juga orangnya moody, jadi ngetik sesuai mood. Kalo hasilnya jelek, masih ada typo, dll, maaf yaaaaaaa~ *bungkuk2*

Hehe, Ishidanya dan Hitsu-kun OOC bgt ya??

OK, deh.. kritik, saran, flame, atau jenis review apapun, akan Ichi terima.

Revieew yaaaaa~


End file.
